Grip
by Mochi Aisu kurimu
Summary: The Inuyasha gang have finally found Naraku will they be able to kill him? If so how do they react and will the Inuyasha and Kagome ever get together? IK


_Grip_

-

It was a warm day in feudal Japan. Kagome sat on the well, where she had came out to find this world so long ago. Where she had found the most important person in her life. Who she would stay with forever: Even if he would choose someone else. Inuyasha.. He sat on the grass resting his back against the well they where waiting for Sango, Miroku, and Shippo to come back from getting things they needed from the village

"Kagome have you felt any Shards?" Inuyasha whined impatiently.

_The Seven Stars are turning blue_

"No not yet wait I'm feeling something come strait towards us" Kagome exclaimed jumping to her feet and picking up her bow and arrow as Inuyasha took out Tetsusaiga.

_Every one of them carries the affection of missing_

"So Inuyasha you aren't as slow as I though you were!" Naraku announced.

"Inuyasha his presents feels different more strong and he has sixty jewel shards ten in each of his arms ten in each of his legs ten in his head and another ten in his stomach" Kagome whispered to the inu honyou frightened.

"Is this the real Naraku?" Miroku asked as Him and Sango came running up the hill that led to the village.

_And calls for the love that has been broken into pieces_

"I also thought that the monk and demon exterminator were more stupid" Naraku sighed this may be a bit more difficult but his incarnations and a number of demons had turned there backs on him all he had now was the jewel shards…

"Shut the hell up Naraku this time I promise you will pay for what you have done to all of us!" Inuyasha announced, he then jumped up and started slashing at Naraku with Tetsusaiga.

Sango got her boomerang and threw it towards Naraku. Kagome then put an arrow in the bow and letting it go.

"Not bad" Kikyo declared nodding as she came in site.

"What are you doing here?" Shippo asked.

"I came to see if you could beat Naraku" Kikyo replied simply.

_Unable to escape_

After a while Naraku had grown weaker but still fought he needed there jewel shards to complete the Shikon No Tama and that was what he was going to do.

"Take this" Naraku shouted doing a special attack that the others could not see making Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and Kagome fall to the ground as Shippo and Kikyo watched.

Shippo then ran out and used foxfire trying to help them.

"Silly Kitsune you can't beat me with that" Naraku laughed.

"Help me please Kikyo" Shippo pleaded starting to cry he couldn't do anything he was no help to his friends!

"Gomen. I can't if it is there fate to die then they shall die" Kikyo replied calmly.

_And relying on the dreams_

Kagome slowly got up and crawled towards Inuyasha.

"Please get up Inuyasha we can't lose now he's the real Naraku we must defeat him!" Kagome begged hugging the inu honyou.

"Feh" Inuyasha sighed then got up, "Why would I give up!"

"Yata!" Kagome cried then got up as well.

"Foolish honyou you are just as bad as the baka Kitsune!" Naraku laughed then threw a black like ball at him as Inuyasha flew against the tree and slumped down.

"Naraku you shall pay for that!" Kagome cried rising her bow and arrow and letting the arrow fly.

_I wont be defeated by the hallow days_

There was a great flash and everything went a pinkish whitish. A few seconds later Kagome opened her eyes to find almost all of the shards on the ground.

"Did, did I do that?" Kagome asked astounded.

"YOU DID KAGOME YOU DID IT!" Shippo cried jumping up and down hugging the future girl.

_Wake up now… at this moment_

"Huh?" Inuyasha asked getting up, as did Sango and Miroku.

"Kagome killed Naraku with no ones help" Cried Shippo hugging the honyou, Demon slayer and monk.

"Nani? Hounto? Is this true Kagome-Chan?" Sango asked in disbelief.

"Does this show proof?" Kagome asked showing them a huge ball that looked like it was missing about four shards

"You did it Kagome" Sango cheered hugging her friend tightly.

"You, you saved my life Kagome arigato" Miroku thanked hugging her.

_Soon we will be surrounded_

"Good job Kagome" Inuyasha smiled softly, his eyes glittering excitedly.

"Arigato" Kagome blushed.

"Don't thank us Kagome your the one who should be being thanked by everyone!" Shippo smiled still hugging her happily.

Later they went back to tell Keada the good news. She was happy but they had found that Kikyo had not been there for a long time.

"Kagome come with me," Inuyasha ordered when no one was paying attention.

"Nani?" Kagome asked fallowing him.

_The life in reality is suffocating_

They went deep into the forest and came to a lake by the time Inuyasha stopped. He then turned to Kagome then smiled which then turned into laughing.

"Nani?" Kagome asked again.

"You did it Kagome you did it!" Inuyasha laughed excitedly picking her up and twirling her around.

"Hai but you gave me the power to! If Naraku wouldn't have hurt you II wouldn't have killed him!" Kagome giggled.

"Oh Kagome Aishiteru!" Inuyasha sighed then hugged her.

_What is more important_

"What about Kikyo" Kagome asked softly hugging him back.

"Your more important! You are alive she is dead. You always make me happy and more powerful and make me feel more loved then Kikyo ever did my love for you is different it is more powerful then Kikyo's and mine ever was I love you so much more then her" Inuyasha explained in a whisper.

_In this lavishing world_

"I-I love you to Inu" Kagome hugged back.

They then started walking back towards Keada's hut hand in hand.

"Where have you two been?" Miroku asked with a perverted smile on his face.

"HENTAI!" Sango screamed then hit him with her boomerang.

"Ow, ow, ow Yamette-yo please I didn't mean it!" Miroku cried running away from Sango as she hit him on the head.

_Ambiguous in appearance the forever pieces_

Kagome and Inuyasha then started laughing. Would Sango and Miroku ever stop fighting? Inuyasha and Kagome then looked each other in the eyes then busted up laughing. It was clear they were going to get Sango and Miroku together no matter what. The two were made for each other just as Kagome and Inuyasha were to be together.

"What's so funny?" Shippo asked as he walked towards them with Kirara in his hands.

"Nothing Shippo, nothing" Kagome smiled patting Shippo on the head and petting Kirara.

_Touch them now, Grab them now_

"Life is good for ye six no?" Keada asked looking at Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara.

"Well shouldn't it be Naraku is now dead!" Shippo asked grinning widely.

"Hai its just you all are so happy and are all playful tonight its as if ye don't have a care in the world" Keada pointed out

"Aa I see what you mean" Kagome nodded.

_Live for this moment_

"Feh whatever" Inuyasha huffed then started laughing, "I'm sorry Keada I am just so happy that Naraku is finally dead!"

"I see well if I were as young as ye children and this had happen to me I think I would be just as excited." Keada nodded

_And for the laughter in the end_

_After that they all started having fun again and laughing._

_Lets live for this moment_

_**The End**_

_Ashy- Well it wasn't the best but here it is!_

_Ai!_


End file.
